vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Appetite of a People-Pleaser/@comment-53539-20171019085612/@comment-28074432-20171020045302
Hey I just thought I'd give some commentary as the person who made this song? About the vocals: I actually originally had this song written for engloids. I'm being straight-up genuine, flower was a last-resort for this song because none of the engloids I have (and I have quite a few) sounded good. I'm sure this is more a topic of imagining someone would be a nice fit, only to be disappointed when you actually have them sing it - originally I was thinking either Gumi Eng or Dex for this, but when I got to putting their vocals with the melody/instrumental, it just sounded....... bad? So I tried all my other engloids, same thing, they didn't fit well with the song in my opinion. Yes, Nana was tried, and she was one of those who sounded the worst, right next to Cyva actually hahaha. I know you like Nana, but please trust me she would've been a mess on this one. SECONDLY I 100% agree with your statement at the end about producers needing to be aware of their flaws so they can improve, I heavily appreciate people giving me constructive criticism! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. The construction part is necessary. Producers literally can't do anything with people calling out their flaws if they aren't told specifically what to fix and how to fix it. Often times we know our music has flaws, we can name specific flaws in fact (my music so far has been samey-sounding, the mixing is TOTAL garbage on both the instrumental and the mixing, my composition is often messy, sometimes my lyrics get a little too cheesy, that's all I can think of off the top of my head but i'm 100% positive there's more to add to that list). But here's the thing: only a small handfull of times have I been given actually useful advice on those points, and the few times I have it's been followed by "it's minor though don't worry if you can't get it perfect/it's fine as-is". Otherwise, I have no idea how to fix this stuff. I've looked up tutorials, but that lacks "here's specifically what's wrong with YOUR song", so all you can do is sorta maybe take a guess, but for the most part it's trial and error - most of which ends in error. I can for sure say a lot of producers are open to criticism and want to improve their music just as much as the community does, but it's really frustrating when you go "this is bad, that is bad, everything is just bad" but don't add anything helpful. It's like someone telling you to meet them at a specific place you've never heard of, but they never give you the address, and then they get upset when you arrive late. I know you've said you don't have any experience in music, and I agree lack of experience doesn't inherently invalidate someone's opinion on how good or bad something is, but it DOES hinder your ability to give criticism, and that's.... really showing in your comments. That's most likely why they get treated as insults, they're all negative and no helpful if that makes sense, and it's easy for that to get interpreted as you enforcing a negative opinion as truth (like, see how "this is bad because it just is" sounds 10x more rude than "I liked how you did ___, however ___ could use some work because yadda and here's how you can fix it"? Same idea) Sorry if this is out of my lane, but I wasn't seeing anyone else mention this stuff soooooo